


请吃饭的哥哥（上）

by cuiddd



Series: 请吃饭的哥哥 [1]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd
Summary: *肉预警*
Series: 请吃饭的哥哥 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634923
Kudos: 3





	请吃饭的哥哥（上）

请吃饭的哥哥（上）

1  
把咖啡机清理干净后李东海松了口气，听到同事招呼社长的声音，心又提了起来。

“哥，今天也来啦？”

“嗯，刚好来附近办点事情，顺便过来看看。”

李东海装好工作服兴冲冲跑出去，将将对上那个人含笑的眼睛。

“收拾好了吗？我们走吧。”

2  
录取通知书来时着实在他们的小县城里轰动了一把，名牌大学烫金的字样给家里人好好争了回光，随之而来的是从小到大早已司空见惯的窘迫。

“东海去首尔生活……要花很多钱吧。”  
“孩子那么认真，怎么都要让他安心读书。”  
“那把压箱底的拿出来先用上，等今年收成之后……”  
“只有这样了。”  
“我们节约点，不能让他在其他孩子面前丢脸。”

隔着门缝偷听到父母商量今后安排，李东海偷偷抹了抹眼泪，隔了没多久便带上背包独自奔赴首尔，去投奔住在城市的远亲。

亲戚倒是人好，只是住的地方实在离学校太远，加上家里还有备考的学生，便自掏腰包帮李东海联系了个校园附近不错的小单间，因为认识房东租金便宜不少。

“就是这里，反正空着也是空着，都说了不用给房租，只要小心居住就行啦。”

帅气的房东大哥打开门，把窗户撑开一些通风，转身从冰箱里拿出两罐饮料：“啊——真的好热。你过来之后还习惯吗？”

“嗯，还好，谢谢您。”李东海小心接过饮料喝了一口，凉爽气泡冲进喉咙让他没忍住打了个嗝，猛地捂住嘴巴，“先生不好意思！嗝——啊！”

“没事，哈哈哈哈，你实在太可爱了。”房东大哥爽朗笑着，用遥控按开空调，些微冷风吹来，又喝了口冰饮料，朝李东海笑笑，“叫我哥就好，如果有什么需要帮忙的尽管告诉我，我就住在这栋楼另外一间，不要客气。”

这就是他对李赫宰的第一印象——长得帅、家世好、为人和善，活成了他所憧憬的成年人模样。

首尔并不像从小幻想那样好。

冰冷的人际关系仿佛在人与人之间筑起一道大墙，认识了新朋友却总不像老家的好友们一样交心，特别是自己住之后，下课回家孤独感更甚。时不时在楼下碰到李赫宰出门，笑着问候的模样经常让李东海心中一软。

有时候撞见会邀他一起吃饭，带他一起玩，炸鸡、铁板鸡、参鸡汤……各种各样的鸡尝了个遍，一向节约的李东海不愿老占对方便宜，掏钱包的动作却总被制止。

“真的不用，你还是个学生……啊，对了，东海如果课程不忙的话，考虑做兼职吗？我的店在你们大学城不远，刚好收银员毕业离职了，如果不嫌弃的话……”

“怎么会！我最近一直在找兼职，我愿意试试，谢谢你啊赫宰哥哥！”

大哥真是他来首尔后遇见的最好的人。

3  
李赫宰靠摄影谋生，算不上谋生，毕竟他无需考虑金钱的问题，只随自己喜好。平时四处走走找找灵感，有空会去自己开的咖啡店里坐坐。

学长的侄儿住进自己闲置的空房里最初只是看熟人面子，小孩儿看起来干净清爽，只是衣服有点土，像是穿了很多年，牛仔衣都洗到发白，仍旧挡不住清秀漂亮的脸。头回见面时他吃了一惊，没想到这么合他胃口。

在心中默念这是学长的侄儿，不要想歪不要想歪不要想歪，生活中依然把持不住想要多靠近一些。见那孩子平日里舍不得买点有营养的食材，想方设法也要请他吃饭，只为听他不好意思说一句“谢谢赫宰哥哥。”

啊……李赫宰心都被萌化了，摆弄相机对着人咔嚓咔嚓连拍上百张，挑选后给李东海发过去，又收获崇拜的目光。

“哥哥真的好厉害啊。”

不不，你比较厉害一点，撒娇技术一流。

经常神游一两个月都不踏进店门的社长最近天天查岗，店员们苦哈哈在休息间讨论，也讨论不出所以然，唯一有变化的就是那个刚来的打工小弟。

“东海，我说，你知道最近怎么老是来知道吗？”

“这个我不太清楚……”

李东海正在换衣服，双臂抬起突出后背漂亮的肌肉形状，年轻人美好气息展露无疑，同事闲聊两句先出去了，李赫宰踩着脚跟推开没有关好的门。

“东海……啊，不好意思，你先换衣服吧。”立刻退了出去。

T恤穿了一半卡在胸前，李东海丝毫不在意被看到，打开休息室好奇问：“怎么啦赫宰哥，进来啊。”

“哦、嗯……今晚我请大家一起聚餐，你也一起吧？去你喜欢的那家炸鸡店。”李赫宰摸了摸鼻子。

“好啊！！！”李东海忙不迭答应。

他这几个月多少挣了点零花钱，正好可以请大家吃饭。

聚餐时作为新人被搭着肩膀喝了好多酒，他平时酒量就不怎么样，结束后根本站不住，更别提偷偷付账了，手半强迫环在李赫宰身上，额头抵着他胸口，像个无尾熊缠住对方。

“赫宰哥，这……没事吧？”

“没事，你们先走吧，我送他回去就好。”

李赫宰扶着怀里醉鬼把人弄上车，戳了戳他表情迷糊的脸蛋，笑得无奈：“怎么这么容易醉啊。”

忽然对方头一歪把他手指咬住，口齿不清道：“不要……弄我……”

“什么？”

李赫宰愣了下，哈哈大笑起来。

4  
意识从回到家后逐渐回笼，大眼睛慢慢睁开，又眨了两下，李东海确定不是在自己家中。

不过房屋布局和装修风格差不多，应该是李赫宰家。

他脸还是很烫，闭眼撑着上身坐起来，忽然听到厨房有动静，呆呆望向那边，一个熟悉人影越走越近。

“醒了，头昏吗？”

李赫宰放大的脸出现在面前，因为手上端着东西把脸凑过来测温，李东海张着嘴巴毫无防备被额头碰额头，头轻点微微往后退了些。

“好多了吧，来，把这个喝了。”

将小孩儿扶坐起来就着他手灌了几口，多余汤汁顺嘴角流下沾湿指缝，他把手撤回来舔了口，甜甜的，像沾了什么蜜，李东海眼神变清明了点儿，明了眼前状况头顶快要冒烟。

“我睡了多久？”

“就一会儿，幸好还算老实，没吐，只是哼哼了几句。”

“啊？？？那我哼哼什么了……”挠了挠头，李东海一脸无奈。

夏季夜晚窗外蝉鸣正酣，间或有人开关单元门的响声传来，他的T恤被汗水打湿，混杂酒味有一股说不出的味道，他扯着领口闻了闻，一把将衣服脱掉。

“喝点冰的，来。”

“啪——”打开的冰可乐塞进他手里，李东海顺势喝了一口。碳酸饮料果然是夏天最棒的消暑良药，甘糖混着些微咖啡味儿弥漫在唇齿间，他长长舒了一口气，“啊——活过来了！！”

“哈哈，快把衣服穿上，小心着凉了。”

李赫宰把他随意丢在地上的衣服捡起放进厕所脏衣篓，又快速洗好碗坐回来，他晚上也喝了不少，这会儿才脸红了些，看得出平时酒量很不错，打开电视随便调了个娱乐台，手臂伸展在沙发边上把人虚环住。

“上课还习惯吗？”开了灌啤酒若无其事问道。

“嗯……还可以吧，赫宰哥怎么这么问？”

“感觉你经常一个人，应该多和朋友一起玩呀，年轻人，就是要多交往多谈谈恋爱嘛。”

“……”李东海没说话，眼神飘向窗外，又听李赫宰问：“有喜欢的人吗？”

“你这个年龄应该多做点自己喜欢的事啊。”李赫宰加一句感叹，便没追问，隔了会儿却听李东海回答。

“那赫宰哥呢？”

“我吗……现在有个挺喜欢的人，虽然努力，但是好像很不得要领呢。”

他碰了碰李东海手里拿个可乐罐，朝他笑了笑，薅了下刘海把汗湿的额发往后撩：“真热啊，夏天。”

那瞬间李东海脑中一片空白，冷气凝成的水滴拍打在空调箱上，在耳畔炸开，夏日空气中的热潮混合冰冷气流在他眼前仿佛爆开了一朵朵烟花，还有这个哥哥恣意又自在的模样，让他憧憬，他咽了口水喉结上下滚动，赶紧含了一大口可乐。

“哈……咳咳咳咳。”

“哈哈哈哈小笨蛋，慢点喝啊。”

李赫宰来给他顺背，挨上的那一刻却像触电般让他们俩看了看对方，他手掌下的身体年轻而柔软，能让他变得火热起来。

“我……嗯，我不太喜欢同龄人。”李东海往旁边诺了点，把头低下，“跟她们一起，总让我感到不自在，不说话的话又会被叫闷，可是找不到什么能说的。可能我比较适合成熟又年长一点的，最好是能包容我。”

“这不就很能说吗，小嘴叭叭的。”李赫宰揉了揉他头发。

意识回笼了些，想起身告辞，双脚踏下沙发仍像踩在棉花上，他站不稳，脚一扭，一个踉跄摔进李赫宰怀里，两人跌到一处，上下重叠在沙发上。

他赤裸的上身碰触到对方手臂，撑着胸口爬起来却被两手抓住，抬眼看他，却发现对方的眼睛里闪着同样的光。

恍惚中仿佛有人在他耳边放起了爱之歌，悠扬又浪漫的曲调让他爬不出这温柔乡。缓缓靠近的脸，吐息在彼此鼻尖，他腿软，眼一闭往前……

5  
哥哥的嘴唇果然跟他想象中一样带着微苦的酒味，含着对成人世界的憧憬，他像只小猫一样喵喵舔了几下，得不到章法，被温柔占据主动权夺取，长大嘴巴亲吻中任人侵略口腔内部，舌头交缠间浑身变得更热，仿佛要烧着。

李赫宰把他手臂抬高，沿颈项逐渐舔吻到手臂，吊着臂弯嫩肉轻咬，舌尖迂回到胸口，年轻人初经人事的微微颤抖，他噘嘴给了几个安抚的吻，扯下他的运动短裤。

李东海的性器早就经不住刺激勃起，正直挺挺贴在小腹上，李赫宰稍稍舔弄下龟头便溢出些许液体，他用舌头替人润湿周围，抓住李东海不安的手握在掌心。

“嗯……赫宰哥哥……”

李赫宰像食用棒棒糖般用手撑住阴茎使其直立含进嘴里开始一上一下，另一只手抚弄着对方囊袋，眼神不断往上，从李东海的角度看过去简直色情十足，用手把李赫宰的额发梳开露出额头，他配合着往上小幅度摆胯。

“啊…哥哥……嗯……”

“这么喜欢吗？”

他脸颊都被撑变形，说话间性器弹出打在嘴边，李东海“啊”了一声，被抓着命根子撸了几下。

“都流水了呢，东海憋太久了吗？”

李赫宰加快吞吐的速度，含到身后又放开，手指在下面套着圈安慰照顾不到的部分，滑得快要捏不住，他捞着李东海腿窝把人一翻，自己被牢牢坐在身下，手指伸向那个从未开发过的地方，在穴口处轻轻试探。

“…啊…嗯、嗯…好奇怪啊哥……”

往前蹭了点去吻李东海嘴唇，李赫宰手把两人性器握在一起互相摩擦，一时间喘息混合着呻吟不断刺激感官，他下身梆硬，抵着腹部被李东海磨蹭，感觉到他摆腰的速度越来越快，手上动作跟着加快。

“嗯…赫宰哥…啊，我要到了，啊！哥哥——啊！！”

随着射精快感的来袭，身体紧绷成一道弧线，心跳急剧加速，全身神经仿佛都集中在那一个部位，他这一下又浓又稠，有些射到李赫宰下巴上，被他一把抹掉伸舌舔上手指，李东海气息未平，忽然惊叫一声，原来是后庭失了守。

“看来小海平时都不自己弄啊，哥哥带小海体验下快乐。”

李赫宰也激动不已，大喘着气胸口上下起伏，两人换了个上下，把身下人整个罩住他温柔开拓着，李东海酒醒了大半，舒服到浑身发软，努力放松臀部肌肉任人施为，他平时注意锻炼，身材挺不错，只是骨架小，看起来小小一只抱在怀里刚好，高潮过后酡红着脸环住李赫宰颈项和他热烈接吻，把他往下拉两人越发贴合。

“我进去了，乖。”

李东海自己抓着性器努力伸头探看，李赫宰又长又粗的那玩意儿浅浅进了个头便卡住，他的喘息在耳边重复，又含住李东海耳廓轻咬，敏感点的刺激让人呼吸加速，性器突然冲了进去。

“啊！！”

“不怕，东海，嗯…放松……”

两手掰开双腿温柔抚摸大腿内侧安抚对方紧张情绪，李东海两只脚踩在李赫宰肩上，自己慰藉起又抬头的下身，李赫宰屈膝保持着缓慢进入又退出的动作，等人逐渐适应了才倾身往下压，手臂一手环住李东海大腿一手撑在扶手上不让他顶到头，沙发耐不住两人的激情起伏发出嘎嘎的响声。

“嗯…啊啊，哥哥，嗯…你过来……”

他边喘边叫，要李赫宰搂着他亲，舌头卷在一起毫无技巧地互相吮吸，仿佛自成结界的把已经被凉气侵袭的室内隔离在外，他很热，热的想把李赫宰抱紧一点，再抱紧一点。

嫌沙发太小，李赫宰干脆抱起人转换战场，新买的绒毯还没怎么用过，抓了个抱枕垫在李东海腰下就开始横冲直撞，臀上肌肉不断缩紧又放松，髋部肉体相撞发出啪啪的声音，听着李东海的呻吟渐渐变了调，插入攻势不停，包住人手一起撸动。

“啊啊，快点…哥…啊，就是那里……”

“嗯……东海，好舒服…啊……”

他抬起李东海腿弯单腿支撑身体，另一只腿顶住架高对方下体，这下进的又快又深，集中G点猛力进攻，嘴巴把小房客胸口肌肉嘬得滋滋有声，李东海长大嘴巴享受生理心理双重刺激，飞速撸动自己的性器。

“赫宰哥…快到了…啊我要…我要射了……”他边说边使劲顶着胯，“啊…啊……”

高潮那瞬间浑身肌肉都被调动，脑子里白光闪现，被摸着脸眉头皱紧，他的模样太过性感，李赫宰加快速度撞击，在几下大力抽插后射了出来。

“呼——”他重重舒了口气，亲亲李东海的额头从他身上下来，将装满精液的安全套脱下，躺在旁边，没一会儿拉开抽屉点一根烟。

李东海也还未冷静，呼吸声粗重，见李赫宰抽烟扑上去摘下，自己好奇吸了一口，被呛得不停咳嗽。

“哈哈，小笨蛋。”

李赫宰轻拍他后背，对方红着眼眶、眼角泛着泪光咳嗽的样子实在可爱，等李东海稍微好一些，他开玩笑道：“怎么样，成熟大哥哥的滋味不错吧？”

“嗯……”

李东海想笑，又抿着嘴憋住了，对上李赫宰的眼睛，两人忍不住交换一个亲吻。

“哥哥很好。”


End file.
